


Vying For One

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Action, Angst, Dark, Drama, Emo, Fantasy, Fiction, Goth - Freeform, Heartbreak, Love, Other, Poetry, Romance, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vying For One

Tonight you're not even a thought

Just a blank piece of paper in a box

There are many words I could put to you

But none I would want to put to music

Our scene is a little too deserving of the spotlight

And you're just too eager for the attention

I don't want to feel anything  
Except the content of this pill  
Take one or two  
And not think a thing about you


End file.
